1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert-indexable tool used for grooving, cutting-off, or the like of object to be machined.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2006-56046, filed Mar. 2, 2006, and No. 2007-2172, filed Jan. 10, 2007, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As an insert-indexable tool used for a grooving operation or a cutting-off operation, an insert-indexable tool is known in which a pair of jaws are formed in an elastically deformable manner at a distal end of a holder, one of the pair of jaws has a pressing face, the other of the pair of jaws has a base face, the pressing face and the base face are arranged so as to face each other, and a insert having a cutting edge is clamped by the pressing face and the base face.
An insert-indexable tool, in which a pair of jaws are included in a head member that is detachably attached to a holder, has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-192802.
In the insert-indexable tool disclosed in the above patent document, a first blade and a second blade that perpendicularly intersect each other are provided on the head member, and the first and second blades are abutted and fixed to the distal end of the holder using fixing screws. The fixing screws are disposed in a plane, and the relative positional relationship between the head member and the holder can be easily changed because the head member can be mounted in two ways oriented in one and another directions perpendicularly intersecting each other.
In the insert-indexable tool disclosed in the above patent document, the fixing screws to be screwed into two planes perpendicularly intersecting each other must be disposed in a plane in order to make it possible for the head member to be mounted in two ways oriented in one and another directions perpendicularly intersecting each other. Accordingly, the lengths of the fixing screws are limited to prevent interference therebetween; therefore, the pair of jaws cannot be firmly fixed. If one threaded hole is located at a position remote from the insert in order to ensure the length of the screw, the cutting force cannot be sufficiently received by the fixing screw because the fixing screw is located at a position remote from the insert.
When the head member cannot be firmly fixed, the position of the head member may be shifted due to the cutting force, and dimensional accuracy during a cutting operation may be degraded.